Don't Judge Appearances
by colettetheklutz789
Summary: sonic is amy, amy is sonic, knuckles is rouge, rouge is knuckles, shadow is cream, cream is shadow, tails is eggman, and eggman is tails. confusing? i think not...
1. Sonic has boobs?

hey! i've have'nt done a sonic fic yet. i luv the sonic games so i thought maybe..to try it! and also for the record, knuckles is mine, thank u very much. also if theres typing errors its becuz i havent typed in 4eva and my typing skills r gone.. so...ya..

* * *

Sonic was sleeping peacefully. He woke up but, just laid there being his usual lazy self.

"huh? This feels weird."

Sonic felt around the bed. It felt unusually fuzzy.

"what the hell?"

Sonic immediately opened his eyes and looked around. Pink, pink ,pink, pink ,magenta ,pink , pink and more pink. There were pink walls, carpet tables, kitchen, chairs, everything in the room was pink. (and little did Sonic know that also includes him. Hehehe I am so evil)

"this….this is definitely not my room." Sonic got up and realized that he had pink shoes on.

"what the hell? These aren't mine!" Sonic quickly threw off the shoes; only to find pink feet.

"oh my god! Those aren't mine either!" Sonic quickly ran to the mirror. He saw Amy. He touched his body in amazement. He touched his chest and felt bumps(girls, you know what they are..)

"THOSE DEFINANTLY AREN'T MINE!" Sonic fell back in amazement and shock.

"I'm….I'm……… AMY! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Sonic reluctantly got his..er..Amy's clothes on and went outside. He saw all his friends.

Knuckles came up to him, slapped him in the butt and said,

"you look sexy in pink ,Sonic!" Rouge yelled from across the room,

"stop doing gross stuff with my body, Rouge!" Knuckles only began to giggle, and continued,

"Look at me! I'm the sexy Knuckles! come and get me girls!" Rouge began to blush and replied

"STOP IT!"

Sonic had obviously realized that his friends had the same issue he had.

"So.. I see that you guys have the same problem I do."

Rouge completely ignored Sonic and yelled at Knuckles,

"two can play that game!" Rouge began to unzip her shirt.

"Don't you dare!" Rouge continued and eventually the shirt came off.(she still had a bra on mind you.) Rouge ran around, twirling the shirt above her head and yelled.

"I'm a slutty whore! I'm a slutty whore!"

Knuckles turned bright red and began to chase Rouge. They ran around and around and didn't seem like they were going to stop anytime soon. All of a sudden, a blue blur whooshed in front of Amy. It was Sonic.

He came to a screech in front of her.

"Man, it sure is fun being you!" said Sonic as he examined his body.

"What! Give it back! Now!" Amy sprinted towards him but, he simply ran behind her.

"you'll have to catch me first!" Sonic began to run around and around Amy. Amy simply stuck her foot out and Sonic tripped, flying into a nearby wall.

"god damnit! I still haven't got the hang of this!" said Sonic rubbing his head in pain.

* * *

kinda short but, my shows comin on..so g2g! mwa! luv u all! and also..reviews..plz and thankies! 


	2. mmmfffff

**rulers not workin so im gonna bold... **

**heres the second chappy! sorry i took so long! have no time:( gonna geta labtop soon so expect tons of new chappys!**

"Nows my chance!" thought Sonic to himself.

Amy(who is really sonic..remember?) ran towards Sonic(well..u know..) and started to tickle him. Sonic was laughing histerically and was rolling all around the floor. Amy stood up in satisfaction and then socked Sonic in the face. Sonic's nose was bleeding and he quickly stopped laughing and screamed in pain.

"why the hell did u do that?" asked Sonic while holding his nose.

"you deserve it!" yelled Amy,pissed. She walked away with arms crossed.

"uhh..can we get back to business?" asked Rouge.(who is really knuckles..SIGH.. am i gonna have to do this for the whole freakin chapter!)

"uhh..yeah..sorry.." said Amy and Sonic at the same time.

The group walked down the street until they saw the eggcarrier fly over head. The whole group looked at eachother and screamed,

"EGGMAN!"(i accidentally put eggoman hahahahaha lmao crickets i thought it was funny... blushes)

The group started to sprint and followed the eggcarrier until it landed.

The group quickly went inside and saw eggman and tails.

"hey guys!"exclaimed Eggman as he came and hugged Sonic.

"get him off...get him off...GET HIM OFF!" exclaimed Sonic,disgusted.

Eggman quickly let go and asked,

"whats wrong Sonic?"

Sonic studied Eggamn for a minute and came to the conclusion,

"oh my freakin god..TAILS?"

"Yup!" exclaimed Eggman with a huge grin on his face.('kay i dare you to just try and imagine eggman with a grin..)

The group's jaws were on the floor. Tails began to try and fly around but was running into everything possible.

"how do you work these things?" said Tails as he rubbed his head.

"watch out! hes coming!" exclaimed Sonic as Tails came flying towards them. Everyone ducked except Rouge.(she was in the back so he didnt hear Sonic..) Tails kept going,unable to stop. Tails wooshed over everyone and then crashed into Rouge. They were on the floor and Tails' face was in Rouge's chest.

"Ewww! get this freak off!" exclaimed Rouge.(poor knuckles..)

"mff mff mfff mff mfff mfff mfff mmmmfff mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmffffffffffffff" muffled Tails. (i mean, you wouldnt be able to talk in those things they are huge!)

Tails emerged from her breasts and took a huge breath.

"gosh! i couldn't breathe!" said Tails as he leaned over catching his breath.

Knuckles came over and hit him in the head.

"anyway..." ,started amy, "we have to solve this!"

soon after Shadow entered the room.

"like O MY GOD! is it a beautiful day or what? does this outfit make me look fat? why dont you pay attention to me anymore!"

everyone's jaw was on the floor.

**Kinda short...but its majorly hot up here and im gonna die so..gotta stop! expect more:)**


	3. Sqweeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

I am really really sorry for the delay!! I had (and still have) a crazy life!!! no time... sprry!! please enjoy!!!! . 

* * *

The group huddled together pondering what to do. They stood there for a while until Eggman asked,

"how do you think we got this way?"

"i have no idea." replied Amy.

The group decided to just wait it out and see what happens.

The gang decided to go to the beach,but there was one problem. They had to change into their swimsuits.

"I call the bathroom first!!" exclaimed Sonic.

"You better not look!!!" yelled Amy back at Sonic.

"Sqweeeeeeeee!!!!!" (that is baically to squeal loudly.) exclaimed Sonic as he changed.

"O geez..." said Sonic to himself as he blushed.

Sonic came out with swim trunks and no shirt.

"Don't i look sexy???" asked Sonic.

Amy sighed and went in next. Amy was in there for a while until she finally came out.

"What took you so long?!?" asked Sonic,scared.

"I couldn't get the damn top on!! Do you know how confusing those damn things are!?!?" exclaimed Amy walking away.

The whole gang went in without a fuss; except for Rouge. wink wink

They finally arrived at the beach. Everyone ran into the water except Eggman.

"Eggman!! err.. i mean.. Tails!! get in the water!!" yelled Amy.

"I can't!!" yelled Eggamn back.

"Why not???"

"I'm fat!!!"

complete silence

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" exclamied Amy as she began to laugh histerically.

"Shut up!! At least you have a feminine body!! You didn't get stuck with the whale of a body!!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Amy continued to laugh.

Eggman ran into the water after Sonic. The two ran in the water until Amy tripped over Tails,snorkeling.

"Watch it!! i'm trying to examine sea life!!!" as Tails said this he put his face back in the water and used his tails as propellars.

Amy and Eggaman just stared at Tails as he swam away.

Knuckles was running around, jumping, etc.

"Why are you so peppy??" asked Rouge.

"i feel like 100 pounds was lifted off of me!!" exclaimed Knuckles happily.

Rouge didn't understand. She had a quizzical look on.

"I don't get it!!!" exclaimed Rouge as she scratched her head.

"Jump up as high as you can!" replied Knuckles.

Rouge tried to jump but as she rose her boobs slapped her in the face.

Knuckles keeled over in laughter,

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Now do you get it??"

"Yes!!" exclaimed Rouge as she rubbed her face in pain.

Shadow was on a near by shore,collecting shells.

"Stop collecting shells,Shadow! (a.k.a Cream) your making me look gay!!!" exclaimed Cream.

Shadow dropped his shells and sulked away.

"Fine!! but you have to act all giggly and happy like me!!!" replied Shadow.

"That's where I draw the line." replied Cream.

* * *

yay!! sorry for the delay!! i might or might not type some more chappys. im sick so i have NO energy. :'(

hope you liked it:)


	4. Stupid Eggman

Oh my gawwdddd. i haven't done anything for fanfic in FOREVER. sorry for the UBER LONG wait. heh.

hope you enjoy my new chappy. 3

* * *

The group was just about done with the beach. Especially Rouge.

It was getting late anyways, and they all decided it was best to just go back to their houses and call it a day.

"I wonder if we'll be back to normal, tomorrow." said Sonic while looking off.

"I don't know.." said Rouge.

"Good Night!" exclaimed Shadow as he skipped to his house.

"That STILL scares me." said Rouge as she shuddered.

The Next Day

Sonic awoke to the Sun blaring on his face. Sonic quickly got up realizing he might be back to normal. In the Process, being in Amy's body, fell to the ground.

"God Damnit!" exclaimed Sonic as he rubbed his nose. He then noticed his pink hand. He examined it and asked himself…

"How much longer do I have to go through with this?"

He sulked back to his bed. Then a HUGE knock came at the door. Sonic took his time answering the door and in the process, the person broke down the door.

"Whoops. I guess I don't know my own strength." said Shadow while scratching his head.

"Anyways, come on Sonic!" Shadow grabbed Amy and ran to the others.

"Alright! Sonic's here!" exclaimed Shadow while jumping up and down.

"Please stop.." said Rouge as she covered her face.

"I think I know how to fix us." said Eggman while examining some papers.

"How!?!" asked the group in unison.

"Well.. I actually think it's Eggman's fault." replied Eggman.

The group immediately stared at Tails. He was stroking his tails in amazement.

"What?" asked Tails as he finally noticed the group staring at him.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT!" yelled the group at Tails.

"Heh..oops." said Eggman while rubbing his head.

"GET HIM!" exclaimed Rouge as the group began running towards Tails.

* * *

Poor Eggman. He deserves it. xD

reviews. kthx. 3


End file.
